TurksForever a Friend
by Ceberus Fire 17
Summary: Final finished! Sorry it took so long!rnIt's could be considered a sorta christmassy story. Vincent is saved by the Turks and finds himself a welcomed visitor. Sequal coming soon!
1. Snow Fall

_**Title**: Turks…Forever a Friend…(even when you don't want 'em) _

_**Author**: Hunter0017 _

_**Summary**: Vincent, cold, alone and wandering Midgar in a daze, finds himself a very welcomed friend in the during the first snow storm in thirty years… _

**_Disclaimer_**: _Final Fantasy VII character belong to Square Enix. And I own none of them_..._. So back off Mothers… _

_**Chapter 1: **_

_Snowfall…is a warming feeling… _

_Cold... so…so very cold…The man barely heard his own rant as he traveled though the snow filled plains of the once green mountain range, miles away from the metropolis, Midgar. _

It was bad, blindly; going to nowhere, Vincent was lost in a terrible snowstorm, one that hadn't been seen in a long time, and as far as he could see, there was nothing in front of or behind him.

And to make things worse, the wind made it impossible to hear if anyone were calling for him. It could've possibly had made him deaf, explaining why he couldn't hear anyone at all...

He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the light of the sun, or the moon. What he did remember was being flung from the Highwind just as Cid had pulled the jet-fire. He and Yuffie were unable to hang on to anything and they were lost, departed from the others.

It wasn't expected, but he knew that he wouldn't be found anytime soon.

It wasn't like anyone cared enough about him….

Anyone gave enough thought of his welfare….

And now…

He was alone.

Lost again….

And this time….

It wasn't a nightmare….

It was almost as if the planet Vincent to truly suffer and die. But Vincent didn't care. He felt obligated to the planet and, if it wanted his blood to stain the pure-colored snow, it could do what ever it wished to him….

The cold winds were finally winning over the man's body and weary mind. He fell on his knees, the snow splashing into the air and right into Vincent's freezing face. Vision blurred and health and strength waning, Vincent slowly nestled himself into the snow- Not even realizing this fatal action- closed his eyes and quietly went to sleep.

The chilling cold was no longer felt by the man, and the howling wind that pieced his ears were vanishing, fading away into nothingness. The silence was like death: Forever quiet, no disturbance at all…

But now it felt hot.

He could feel his body actually acquiring a strange longing for the chill, because it felt like he was burning and the crackling of fire replaced the frightful wind's scream.

That crackling of the fire….

It was a comforting sound, considering where he was…

But it sounded too real…

It was all too real…

Vincent could almost visualize a fireplace in front of him along with the room that it warmed. The walls were formed of welded sheets of metal that were bolted together and line up. The floor was actually softened by the rug, which he sat on. To his right were two beds and to his left was a small table where a man sat, drinking something from a small cup, perhaps it was tea.

Someone else, shorter than the man, stood by the door and kept quiet. The second figure was patiently listening to the every word that the man was saying, which was completely incoherent to Vincent.

Then, two more figures walked in, both taller than the second.

"So, is he awake yet?" A familiar voice came from his left. It was a man, someone with a deep, yet cheerful personality. Couldn't have been someone he knew.

"Nah, he's still out of it." Another voice, this one was male, too. He talked deeper than the other. He must've turned the former Turk on his back cause he was now staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe we should get some smelling salts? I've got some in my purse and we can use those." That one was a female. Just what the hell was going on, Vincent thought to himself, and why were all these people concerned with _him_?

"No, no, Elena…. Let him sleep it off…." That must have been the leader of them all. Because no one else said anything after he spoke. All of the voices were familiar, but unrecognizable.

Again, all sound faded away, and Vincent slipped away into another dreamless state.


	2. Odd Company

_**Chapter 2: **_

_Odd company… _

Vincent woke up in a large bed, his cape and clothing were missing and he was dressed in pajamas. The only thing that he owned that he still had was his headband and his claw…

And, of course, his red eyes….

But that was without option….

"So, you're awake now…are you?" The leader spoke again. Vincent, now realizing that he was alive and inside someone's home of some sort, sat up and looked around. His wide red eyes examined his surroundings and by the looks of it, he must have been in one of the inns in…

Midgar?

His eyes turned to the man who had spoken to him….

_Tseng, why is he here? Why am _I _here? Wait… _

Near the door and sitting at the table were Elena, Rude, and Reno. All of the Turks were together and blocking his only exit out of the inn.

"You nearly died out there in the snow, **Sir**…" Reno spoke to Vincent with sarcasm, snickering only above a whisper. Rude and Elena stayed silent, as usual. Vincent suddenly couldn't focus and was light-headed. _What's wrong with me? Why do I…?_

"You look _sick_," Tseng said with the most feigned sincerity he could portray. Vincent ended up giving him a look that just screamed disgust, but it didn't last long. He was slowly becoming weaker without any knowledge of why.

"Elena, could you bring our guest some of my tea and snacks? I wish to have our new friend as a guest..." A smirk slithered onto Tseng's face as he turned his back to Vincent and walked to the table.

Vincent was pissed. I mean _extremely pissed_. First he loses his friends, gets lost in a snowstorm, nearly freezes to death, and then gets saved by his enemies...

And _now_ their current leader is making a mockery of him by having tea and crackers with him...

And he was hungry, too. The former Turk strongly warned the man that if he died, he would haunt him just before stuffing his face with the crackers and washing them down with the tea. Unknown to him, the tea was laced with Hyper. Vincent was suffering from Sadness and that why his consciousness was fading.

Tseng could only smile at his new/old acquaintance as he finished his snacking. It was actually quite entertaining and, in a strangeness, satisfying to see someone in need getting just that. Elena stayed at the doorway, watching Vincent carefully. She didn't trust the man, and it wasn't because she was paranoid.

Tseng was still healing from his injury received from Sephiroth. He could barely keep himself from falling over from his pain at times. Luckily, he was strong, strong like his father...

Just like his father...

Vincent was finally finished with his food and, now noticing Tseng's eyes on him, scowled with irritation at the four Turks. He didn't enjoy having them watch with intention and it wasn't all that great to have these "people" around.

"So" was all Tseng said. _So? Is that all you have to say to me?" _

Vincent didn't speak, didn't move, did nothing but kept his gaze on Tseng. That one was definitely not to be trusted.

"You're Vincent Valentine, correct?" The Turk's question was odd. He knew his name. Cloud and the others _had_ said his name several times in their presence, and now they act like they've never heard of him before.

"What does my name matter to the likes of **you**?" Were Vincent's only words to Tseng. Elena flipped her hair back and inputted, "You'd better watch yourself, Mr. Valentine. That _is_ Tseng you're speaking to, understand?" She was pissed at having the man there and didn't want him having any kind of attitude toward her boss.

And also…

The man was scary…

"Relax Elena. Mr. Valentine won't be rude to any of us for much longer." Tseng sat back into his chair and held his hands to his mouth, thinking of the next question to ask.

So, he came up with the obvious.

"Why did you separate from Cloud and the rest of your _party_? Did you happen to have a disagreement of some sorts?"

"……….."

"Did you decide to depart against their wishes?"

"……….."

"Hmm…well, you're no fun at all."

"………."

"Anyway, now that you're feeling better, let's get you dressed up. Rude, please bring Mr. Valentine's clothing, but leave that nasty cape. He won't be needing it anymore…."

"…No, not anymore…" A cold chuckle came from Tseng's chest, which cause great irritation for the former Turk.

_Just like his father…_

"…Yes, Sir." Rude nodded and rushed downstairs. He came back up with Vincent's clothes: an old Turks uniform and a pair of gold boots. The tall man tossed the apparel at him, which were quickly caught by the red-eyed man with his golden claw.

His eyes again searched each of the members of the Turks.

"…. Some _privacy_, if you please?" His voice was just as cold as Tseng's.

"Just make sure to come down stairs when you're finished getting dressed," Reno gave him the order.

The Turks agreed and left him in the room, alone to change. This was actually to Vincent's dismay. Every window was sealed shut because of the storm and the only door out of the room led straight to the Turks downstairs. It was worse than before.

At least with the snowstorm, he didn't have to worry about getting knocked in the head, or electrocuted, or blasted by something.

At least, that's what he'd hoped for.


	3. True Friends

_**Chapter 3 (Part I):**_

_True friends…_

Vincent felt a little better without his cape, but he still wanted it back. And he knew that he wouldn't find it if the Turks took it and "got rid of it." It looked like it would be one of those days, after all….

After a few moments, the former Turk walked downstairs to see the Turks sitting around small Christmas tree. It was also then that he noticed that none of them were really professionally dress. Sure, they had their uniforms on, but their clothing was loose and their jackets removed.

It was weird. Back then, the Turks weren't allowed to act in such a way…. But then again, times had changed.

/"Hey, Vince!"/ Sei-lyan shouted from across the street. He and Mayne

waited for their superior to cross so they could make it to the party.

Vincent crossed over the three-lane and managed not to get hit.

/"Good job there boss! Any slower, and you would've got killed."/

Mayne chirped in a stupid voice. The red head was definitely in a good mood

that night. He had a blind date, though, that he wasn't too excited about.

Other than that, he was cheerful.

/"If Vince died, then you would've been made boss and then I would get

killed!"/ The wutaian muttered under his breath.

/"Now, now, Sei-lyan. Don't get too excited about me nearly getting

killed, which would get the rest of you deader than a door nail!"/ Vincent

patted his best friend's back.

/"It's door_knob_, dip-shit!"/ Mayne laughed heartily and Sei-lyan joined in.

It's not everyday that you get to embarrass you boss, especially when he acts

so cool about himself the way Vincent did.

The three Turks walked upstairs in the building they'd intended for the

company Christmas party. They were also getting their next assignments

as well. Vincent was supposed to meet his new employers. Two of them

were the top most supervisor and president of the Shin-Ra Science

Department. The third was an assistant to the supervisor and president.

Inside, several of the employees of Shin-Ra were there, including the

president and his wife, along with there three-month-old son, Rufus.

Mayne stayed with his pals, because his date would be there and he

didn't want to see here just yet. He was quiet, nervous as hell. And he

really didn't want to get involved with someone, not until he knew that

they-

/"Excuse me?"/ a woman with short red hair and green eyes walked over

to Mayne and smiled. /"You must be Mayne, right? My name's Millie.

I'm your date for this evening?"/

Mayne's mouth dropped to the floor metaphorically

/"….Oh, YEAH!"/ Mayne took his arm around the girl and gave a sweet

smile to his friends. /"Later guys! I'll be having a good time now!"/

/"Later Mayne."/ Both of his associates waved their goodbyes and

watched their friend leave, who mouthed the words 'lucky me' before

turning away with his date. Vincent and Sei-lyan stared at one another

and smiled.

/"At least we won't have to worry about Casanova for the night, now

will we?"/ Sei-lyan noted just before taking out his cell phone and calling

someone very important….

/"Hello sweetie….Yeah, I'm at the company's party right now….Can you

put him on for me?…Hey, there boy!….I know…"/

Vincent left his friend alone, but then stumbled into a young woman with

long, brown hair and green eyes. She was only about a foot shorter than

himself and looked very bright, considering that she was very young.

/"Hello. Sorry about that!"/ She smiled warmly at the Turk who was,

more or less, blushing.

/"That's alright, Miss…?"/

/"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Lucrecia. I'm in the new division. The

Science Department division that will be sent to Nibelhelm…To work

On the Jenova Project?"/ The woman explained for him. She was

definitely friendly…

/"I see. Then you must be working for Professor Gast and his assistant,

Hojo. I'll be working with the three of you as your body guard. I am

Vincent Valentine. Good to meet you, Miss Lucrecia."/

/"Likewise, Mr. Valentine….Sayonara."/

"Hey, there Vincent!" Reno called from below to the former Turk. Vincent looked down to see that everyone was staring at him. The man made his way down to the four Turks, slowly. He didn't want any of them assuming that they were friends, little less allies. As he furthered down the staircase, Vincent noticed the terrible storm outside. It was surprising that the Turks even found him out there….

Why did they save him?

Did they want information?

About himself….Or Sephiroth?

Rude politely offered Vincent another drink, which was properly declined. He wasn't ready to throw up his own blood again anytime soon. Then Tseng asked him to sit down with them.

"Thank you." Vincent sat between Elena and Reno. Reno didn't seem to mind, but Elena was a nervous wreck. She was horrified by what Vincent could do to her and She wasn't about to let him do what he wanted with her without a fight!

Vincent noticed this immediately, and he started to contemplate whether or not to move to another place to sit. He didn't like being the object of fear in everyone else's mind.

_I suppose that I'll have to be getting used to this kind of treatment from now on. I can't blame her. I'm a monster, no matter what _anyone_ says…and I am a fool for thinking otherwise…_

"Tell me Vincent…" Tseng began his questioning; something Vincent knew would come sooner or later. After all, old habits died hard, and Tseng must've gotten from his father, as did Reno get _his_ father's "laid-back" mentality.

"What do you want to know Tseng?" Vincent retorted coldly just before Tseng could ask his first question.

Tseng chuckled quietly.

"Why were you alone?" It was the same question, only worded differently, than before.

_Why am I alone…Why am _I_ alone…?_

"I don't know why. I was flung off of the Highwind after leaving the Northern Cavern. I don't remember much afterwards…" Vincent just blurted it out like it was nothing. Tseng and the rest of his men were….shocked and confused.

"What are you talking about Vincent? I don't understand."

"Right after we killed Sephiroth….We left and I was-"

"You're kidding me, right?" Reno interjected. "That was six months ago, man! You have to be pullin' our legs! Unless you wandered around all that time without knowing it."

Vincent gawked. They were a bunch of liars! There was no way that what happened happened six damn months ago! They had to have been _lying_….right?

"Now, now Vincent….There's no need to lie to us, now _is_ there?" Tseng's eyes narrowed just slightly, giving a feeling of that maybe...he was mad?

And Vincent didn't want to believe a word any of them were saying, which was making him irritable as well. He wasn't enjoying any of this at all and there wasn't anyone who could-

"Anyone for a Christmas Cookie?" Elena shoved a _large_ plate of green and red sprinkled cookies into Reno and Rude's faces. She was unusually happy and _chipper, _which was creeping all of the men out. Even Vincent began to lean back uncomfortable in his seat and held his breathe without even realizing until he was offered a treat as well.

"Don't worry Vincent, They're not poisoned or anything!" For no reason, Eleana was being nice to him? Vincent quickly noted this and kept his guard in check before taking a red and green sprinkled cookie from the silver tray. He sniffed, then bit, chewed and swallowed slowly. It was actually really good...

"Well!" Elena's eyes were wide with excitement...and anticipating joy.

"Thank you. This is very good."

"Oh! That's great!...At least, _someone_ likes my cooking!" She turned an eye toward the other men, who were now shoving their cookies into their mouths and giving praise to their female comrade. Her stare didn't last for long. Vincent was already asking for another cookie and the other men were becoming weary of this behavior

_Damn, we're gonna look bad if this guy keeps it up, and I _do not_ need that woman on my ass tonight!_ Rude coughed quietly and asked,

"So, where you from?"

Vincent was stunned, so much that he couldn't really think of the answer for a few seconds. "Durramarung."

"Where is that located? I've never heard of that!" Reno, quick with his input, spat. Vincent suddenly remembered that Durramarung was no longer called that, but SECTOR 5.

"It really has been thirty years..." his muttering caught no one's ear.


	4. Death always prevails

_**Chapter 3 (Part 2)**_

_Death always prevails ..._

Well, what was the excuse now? It had been a long time, but not much had changed.

Nothing seemed to change.

The same streets were filled with the homeless, the abandoned, the distraught and hopeless, and nothing changed at all. Yet, no one in Midgar remembered the names, or the reasoning of _why _the sectors were even constructed into the city. It was all forgotten over time, a time which Vincent was born, yet no longer belonged to anymore...

It was...depressing.

"I am sorry. Durramarung no longer resides in this time... I am from SECTOR 5 slums...It wasn't a slum back then, though." The Turks stared at Vincent for what felt like a long time. The long, drawn out silence was broke by, as usual, Reno.

"So what? You were a slum rat, big deal. So were we...'cept for Tseng, of course. His dad was-

"Top West Division of the Shin-Ra Research and Developement...He was my subordinate...And a _mur_..." Vincent trailed off of his sentence as the eyes and ears of those surrounding him turned their attention quickly. "It...is not important now. I am sorry for indulging in such ban-"

"Did you know my dad too?" Reno jumped in just as Vincent was finishing his sentence. A look of annoyance found its familiar place on the former Turks face as he reeled back into his seat and released a heavy sigh from his chest.

"Yes...I did, and you are just like him..."

"Just like my dad, huh. Hey did you hear that Rude?" Reno's partner nodded quickly. "You know, I don't think that my dad ever talked about anyone like you before. Did he work under you as well?"

"...yes."

"Hey, just what happened to you back then anyway Vincent? I mean, you were sealed away for thirty years, right?" Elena asked so ernestly. "I mean, it was Hojo who tried to do you in, but you survived and he made you into a monster-OH! I'm so sorry Vincent! I didn't..." Then she began to think of what she'd just said to the man. _Did I just apologize to _him_? Just what the hell is wrong with me! And why are we all being so nice to this jerk? He and his friends were the ones who put Tseng in the critical condition he was in for so long. He could've died because of these jerks..._

And then Elena glanced at Vincent. She couldn't help but feel pitiful for the man. From what she'd learned over the past year was that Vincent had to be one for pity. The woman he loved was dead and the man responsible, along with his son, were both the only connection he had left to her and now they were both gone. She sighed quietly and offered another cookie to the man, whoaccepted modestly.

/"Hojo!"/ Vincent ran into the quarters where Hojo was standing. The

man seemed to be waiting for him. It was unfortunate that he forgot his

weapon back at the inn where he left Lucrecia. How could he be so

stupid? How could he be so ignorant to not see that Hojo would

harm his own wife in order to keep an experiment going? It didn't

matter now. All that mattered was that he go down to convince Hojo

to save her and the unborn child.

Hojo stood in the middle of the room...alone. Professor Gast was no

where to be found at all. Vincent saw that the mad man was standing

there, smiling like a shark, smiling because he knew what had happened

to her and his own unborn child, smiling because they were dying

due to his irresponsible actions.

/"Hojo! What did you do to her! She was your wife-And your child?

What will happen to him!"/

/"Oh no! OH, NO!"/ The man yelled out in a sarcastic way, running his

fingers wildly through his short black hair, and he was still smiling. /"I

thought that thatman had killed you by now! Oh, there you are...and

here he _is_. HeheheHEHEHEHEHEHEHEhehehehe!"/ Hojo was out

of his mind, that was for sure. Vincent was stunned by the mad man's

riddles, but not enough to take revenge. Even if Hojo had a gun or not,

it wouldn't be hard to kill the man, not that man.

/"Hojo! You're gonna pay for what you did to Lucrecia! For what you

_did to her and her child_!" /

Hojo suddenly pointed at Vincent and jerked back as if he were firing a

gun.

Then, a shot rang out. Vincent fell to the ground as he heard faint footsteps

come into the room from behind. And just before everything went dark, He

could recollect the familiar faces that piered down at him. It was almost enough to

make him sick, if he weren't already unconscieous.

_/Bastard...you tried to kill me.../_

_/And then successfully made me into.../_

_/Into a monster.../_

_/Are you proud of yourself.../_

_/What would shethink of you .../_

_/If she saw just **what** you did, Sei?.../_

_/Just get outta here.../_

_/And live your life like the bastard-rat you are.../_

_/Goodbye...Lucrecia.../_


	5. closed memories

_**Chapter 4:**_

_Open to memories…_

"Vincent...Are you alright?" Elena was trying to be as sweet as possible when she asked. The man had slipped into a depressing daydream that just brought the mood down tremendously. And Rude wasn't even drunk yet!

"….I am fine Elena. Do not worry about me." The former Turk tried to pass off an unconvincingly, weak smile. It was then that Tseng decided to get up and turn to an old phonogram that stood near the door to outside. He turn to the counter and asked the owner if the machine still worked.

"It's as fine as it ever will be!" the old man replied and went back to what he was working on. Tseng then ordered Rude to turn on the music, who did this without dropping a swig of vodka. (Even if Rude isn't drunk, he tends to be a little clumsy when a bottle's in his hand.) The music was very old jazz, and Reno was slightly bothered by it, and Rude most preferred classical.

Vincent, on the other hand, recognized the band immediately as one of his favorites. It was the song that made more of an impact on him though. The song was a remake of an older classic which his mother used to dance to before she died. So, it was only natural for him to want to dance to the strangely old/new tune. But it was unusual for the Turks to see him get up from his seat and ask Elena to dance with him, when he would never before.

And this made the other men a little _Jealous_ of him.

Vincent was quite graceful on his feet, as was Elena, as the two of them swayed gently to the music. Their feet were carefully following the beat of the percussion and the clarinet while the rest of the band kicked in. The other men, jealousy still running it's course, tried to dance together...

Which was quite akward!

The next day, was more clear than it was last night. The entire city was covered in a blanket of snow and not even the metal objects that were usually a hazard to anyone, child or adult, could be seen. The air was harsh, fresh and cool to the lungs and yet held a taste of murder for anyone who had thoughts of venturing out in this type of weather.

But what was happening inside the inn were enough for Vincent to try and escape into the cold. Rude and Reno were holding him down while Elena was cutting his hair! Tseng was upstairs...sleeping, but just to be sure that he wouldn't hear a word, Rude had gagged the man, almost to the point of asphyxiation. Vincent, who was struggling with all of his might to break away, was now face to face with Reno, who was smiling like the Chestire Cat.

"Now, now now, if you keep squirming like that, Elena might miss and hit your thoat and you could bleed all over, you know!" Vincent blankly stared at Reno for a few seconds and then began thrashing even harder.

A few hours later, Tseng was up and walking around upstairs, searching for his articles of clothing that he'd left all over the creaking, wooden floor of his room. When he finally did gather all he needed, he made his way downstairs and saw Elena, Rude, and Reno standing around Vincent, who was half-dazed and who had much shorter hair than the night before.

"why, hello Sir!" Elena said, handing him a cup of cocca and nudging Vincent in the side until the man finally came to his senses. "See Vincent! Now, was that so bad?"

"YOU PEOPLE HELD ME DOWN AND CUT MY DAMN HAIR OFF! ARE YOU INSANE? HAVE YOUOof!" Rude hand had somehow managed to _smack_ Vincent forward, a smile on his usually expressionless face. Vincent rubbed the back of his head as he looked up and saw all but Tseng and Rude giggling at him, and soon he found himself laughing along with them.

"...How would you like to come with us for a while?" Tseng's question almost got Vincent to yell "Why",but unfortunately, that didn't happen that way. Vincent simply stared at Tseng, which prompted the other man to ask again. "Well, do you? We could always use more company when it comes to traveling."

"And another packing mule!" Reno added.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Midgar. We have orders to return and give aid in the reconstruction of the city." It was either the first or the second sentence that Rude had spoken the entire time. "The president is still recoupperating in his hostpital bed, of course."

"Rufus is...alive! But ho--" Vincent held back his curiousity and stared down at the floor.He couldn't believe that the man was still alive...and still in charge. And then, he decided. "Fine, I accept your offer."

"Good. Next to Elena, a good fighter is always needed." Tseng nodded, a wicked smile on his flawless face.

After listening to Elena whine for a few more minutes, it was time to go. It was just warm enough outside to travel, and Reno had already called in trasnportation for the five of them. Rude lent Vincent his jacket, being that the man was so used to his old, torn cape, and could use the warmth. And just before entering the vehicle, Vincent took one last look at the inn, and then got inside.

Fin


End file.
